Its Hard to fall in Love
by Arwennicole
Summary: Something terrible happens to Zhane that makes Karone leave Earth and go back to Terra Venture with her daughter, Kamilah, and her son, Zavier. The hard part for Karone is falling in love again. COMPLETED!
1. Never Coming Home

Its Hard to fall in Love

By

Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I only own this plot and characters that don't exist.

Summary: Something terrible happens to Zhane that makes Karone leave Earth and go back to Terra Venture with her daughter, Kamilah, and her son, Zavier. The hard part for Karone is falling in love again.

Its Hard to fall in Love

Chapter 1: Never Coming Home

Karone was standing on a hill with her husband and their two children. Zhane had everything ready to go and he walked over to his wife and two beautiful children. His daughter, Kamilah, walked over to him. She was no more than four-years-old.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a pink skirt, a white blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

Zhane picked his daughter up with a smile. "Daddy, how long are you going to be gone?" She asked.

"I'll be back in a few days, sweetie," he replied.

He then pulled out a locket from his pocket. "I was going to give it to you one your birthday, but since I'm not going to be there because of this trip to Aquitar, I think it's safe for me to give it to you early," he stated. He placed the locket around her neck and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Love you, sweetie pie," he murmured.

"I love you too, daddy," she giggled.

He placed her on the ground and knelt down in front of his six-year-old son.

Zavier had bleached blonde hair cropped short, blue eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a white sweater.

"Hey, buddy, you better take care of your sister and mom for me," he insisted. He chuckled when his son saluted.

"Yes, sir," Zavier acknowledged.

"Here, this is to match your sister," he stated.

He placed a locket just like Kamilah's locket into his hand. "I'm not a girl," Zavier whined.

"I know you're not, but your mom and uncle had lockets when they were kids. I think that we shouldn't break that tradition in the family," he insisted.

Zavier nodded and slipped the locket over his head. Zhane then kissed his son's forehead and hugged him. "Love you, buddy," he told him.

"Love you too, dad," Zavier answered.

Zhane then walked over to his wife of seven years. "Well, that should be everything," he stated. Karone sighed and held onto his hands.

"You don't have to do this, Zhane. It's too dangerous," she insisted.

"Karone, we've been through this," he reminded.

"The trip to Aquitar is too dangerous, Zhane."

"I have to do this, Karone. They need me and I'll be there when they call me."

"What about us?"

"I'm always there when you need me. You should have realized that I'll help people that need me when we first got engaged."

"You're right."

Zhane kissed her cheek and gave her a smile. "I'll be back in a few days, no more and no less," he assured. Karone hugged him tight and sighed. Zhane hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He kissed her then his kids before going on the ship. Karone picked Kamilah up and took Zavier's hand. Then she took her children home.

(Close to Aquitar)

Zhane was checking on the supplies that he was bringing to Aquitar when the alarms went off. "Zhane, we are being attacked," DECA informed. Zhane then took off to the front.

"Who's attacking us?" Zhane asked.

"The creatures from a whole different galaxy. Their origin is unknown," DECA replied.

Zhane groaned when the ship rocked again. "Where's Alpha when I need him," he mumbled. He went back to the controls trying to regain control of the ship. "DECA, what's our status?" Zhane asked.

"Shields are at 40 percent," DECA replied.

Then the ship rocked again. "Shields are at 35 percent," DECA informed.

"Get us to Aquitar," Zhane ordered.

He went to the controls. "Firing megalasers," Zhane informed. He shot off a few shots, but missing. Another blast hit his ship.

"Shields are at 30 percent," DECA informed.

"DECA try to contact the captain of the ship," Zhane instructed.

"We are being hailed," DECA informed.

"On screen."

A creature then stared right back at Zhane. "Who are you and why are you attacking my ship?" Zhane demanded.

"You are aiding the people on Aquitar, we cannot allow that to happen. Surrender now or you'll be destroyed," he ordered.

"No," Zhane snapped.

"Very well. We'll take your ship by force."

Zhane knew there was only one other way. He ran to the computer. "DECA start recording message. Lock the bridge doors," Zhane instructed. The doors were locked and Zhane quickly started giving his message.

"Karone, I know I said I'd be home. By the time you receive this message, I'll be long gone by then. The Megaship has been attacked by monsters from another galaxy. The won't tell me who they are. But any minute now they're going to be breaking down that door to take over the ship. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you, Karone. Tell Kamilah and Zavier that I love them both so much. I'll always be with you. All three of you as long as you remember me. I love you. Zhane out," he explained.

He took a deep breath and spun around when he heard the door being banged into. He didn't realize he left the recording on. He went to reach for his morpher when he realized that it wasn't there. He fought off some of the monsters only to be grabbed. Then the leader came in.

"Surrender human," he ordered.

Zhane just glared. "DECA, send transmission and begin self-destruct," he ordered.

"Transmission sent and self-destruct sequence activated," DECA informed.

Zhane looked a picture of his family before looking at the creature. "This is for Aquitar and for the earth," he snapped.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0," DECA counted.

"NO!" The monster roared.

Aurico walked to the main computer. "What is it?" Aurico demanded.

"It is a transmission from the Silver Ranger. He destroyed the rest of those monsters with the self-destruct," Cestria informed.

Billy then came in. "What's going on?" Billy asked. Aurico turned to look at his friend.

"Billy, the unknown creatures have been destroyed," Aurico replied.

"That's great news isn't it?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but they were destroyed because of the Silver Ranger using the self-destruct system."

Billy didn't need to be told anymore. Cestria then removed a chip from the main computer and walked over to Billy with it. "Go to Earth and give this to a woman by the name of Karone," she instructed. Billy took the chip and nodded. "Return safely," she added. Billy nodded and went off to the ships to get to Earth.


	2. Telling Karone

Chapter 2: Telling Karone

Karone was watching Kamilah and Zavier play with their cousins, Andrea and Andrew. Andros and Ashley were sitting next to her with smiles on their faces. Not knowing that, that day was going to change Karone's life forever. They heard someone coming up behind them and turned to see Billy standing there with Tommy. Ashley recognized Tommy, but she didn't know who Billy was. "Tommy, what's going on?" Ashley asked. Tommy didn't answer he just looked over at Billy.

"You might want to follow me and bring your children with you," Billy replied.

"Kamilah, Zavier, come on," Karone called.

"Andrew, Andrea," Ashley called.

Their children came running and they followed Billy and Tommy.

They got onto Billy's ship. "I just came from Aquitar," Billy informed. Karone could tell the tone of Billy's voice that it's not good news.

"Zhane, what's wrong with Zhane?" She asked.

"This is what we received from Zhane when he was on his way to Aquitar," Billy informed.

He was about to put the chip into the computer when he looked at Karone. "You might want to sit down," he informed. Karone sat down and the chip was inserted into the computer. Zhane the appeared on the screen.

"Karone, I know I said I'd be home. By the time you receive this message, I'll be long gone by then. Monsters from another galaxy have attacked the Megaship. The won't tell me who they are. But any minute now they're going to be breaking down that door to take over the ship. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you, Karone. Tell Kamilah and Zavier that I love them both so much. I'll always be with you. All three of you as long as you remember me. I love you. Zhane out," he explained.

Karone watched in horror as her husband was captured and he called for the self-destruct system to start. Tears fell down her face when the screen went fuzzy. "Billy, please tell me that my husband made it out," she insisted. Billy looked at the young woman and shook his head.

"No, Zhane sacrificed his life," he replied.

Karone all of a sudden couldn't breathe. "Andros!" She gasped. Billy hurried over and had Karone put her head between her knees. Once she was able to breathe again, she started crying. Andros pulled his sister into his arms and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Karone, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Ashley sat next to them and embraced Karone as well. Karone cried against her brother and sister-in-law not believing that her husband was dead. Ashley stroked Karone's hair and then once Karone cried herself to sleep, Andros picked his sister up.

When they got back to Karone's house, Ashley sent Kamilah and Zavier to bed while Andros put Karone to bed.

Ashley looked at Andros. They were going to stay at Karone's house for awhile. She needed someone she could talk to when she woke up.

The morning, Karone woke up to find Kamilah and Zavier gone. "I had Andros drop them off at school," Ashley informed. Karone sat down and Ashley placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "How are you doing?" She asked. Karone looked into her cup before looking at her.

"How am I supposed to feel, Ashley? My husband is dead. He died saving Aquitar," she replied.

Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder. "Zhane loved all three of you with all his heart and soul. He not only sacrificed his life for the people on Aquitar, but he also sacrificed his life for you," she insisted. Karone put her cup down and started crying. Ashley sat next to Karone and let her cry against her shoulder. She stroked Karone's hair and closed her eyes.

"How am I going to tell my children? Surely Kamilah won't understand. She's so young," Karone babbled.

Ashley let Karone go and placed her hands on her face. "Karone, look at me. Calm down and take a few deep breaths," she insisted. Karone tried but sobs escaped her mouth instead. "Karone, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself," Ashley urged. Karone took a deep breath and tears fell down her face. "We'll make sure your kids will be okay," she assured.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Karone whispered.

"I know, I know."

"It's not fair. I have don't so much to get my life back together. I got married and had two beautiful kids with the man I fell deeply in love with the man that I met when I was Astronema. we spent a little time apart so I could help Leo and the rest of the Galaxy Rangers. I come back marry Zhane and had the children that I love more than anything. Now I lost the man that I loved."

Ashley tried to comfort the young woman, but she didn't want to make her upset because she still had her husband.

After pre-school, Karone took Kamilah home and then she waited for Andros to bring Zavier home. Zavier was about to go upstairs when Andros grabbed his hand. "Zavier, your mom wants to talk to you in the living room," he insisted. Zavier went into the living room.

Karone was standing in the kitchen when Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it and you have to do it," she assured her. Karone nodded and left the kitchen.

"Kamilah and Zavier, I have some bad news," she informed.

"Is it daddy?" Kamilah asked.

"Yes, sweet heart, it's daddy," Karone replied.

"What's wrong with dad?" Zavier asked.

"Well, honey, some very bad people attacked your daddy's ship and captured your daddy. Your daddy had to set off a bomb from inside the ship. The ship blew up with your daddy inside," she explained.

"Daddy's coming home isn't he?" Kamilah asked.

"No, sweet heart, your daddy won't be coming back," Karone replied.

Zavier didn't say anything. For a six-year-old, he was pretty smart. Karone looked at her son. "Zavier," she whispered. She went to touch his shoulder when he pushed her away.

"Go away," he mumbled.

He took off upstairs. Karone went to go after him when Andros grabbed her arm. "No, I'll go take care of him," he assured her. Karone watched as Andros went up after her son and she sat next to her daughter.


	3. Goodbye Earth, Hello Terra Venture

Chapter 3: Goodbye Earth, Hello Terra Venture

A few days after Zhane's death, Karone was sitting in her bedroom looking at a picture of Zhane. She sighed sadly and walked over to her closet. She couldn't stay another day in Angel Grove without thinking of him. She had to leave Earth, take her children and leave Earth for good. She pulled out her suitcase and threw it on the bed. She walked over to her dresser and started pulling out her clothes. She set her clothes into the suitcase.

Ashley came into the house and heard Karone walking around upstairs. She walked up the stairs and entered her room. She became curious and went to see what her sister-in-law was up to. She came into the room to find Karone packing her and the kids' bags. "Karone, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm leaving," Karone replied.

"Karone, you can't just pack up and leave."

"I can't stay here anymore. I'm taking my children and returning to Terra Venture."

Ashley watched as Karone picked up her wedding picture and placed it into her suitcase. "As soon as I tell my children about what's going on. We're leaving Earth and starting new on Terra Venture," Karone explained. Ashley knew that Karone's mind was made up and there was no way she could change her mind.

Zavier and Kamilah came home and found bags sitting in the living room. "Mommy, what's going on?" Kamilah asked. Karone walked over and stood in front of her children.

"Zavier, Kamilah, I love you both so much. That's why I have decided that we would leave earth and go to a place called Terra Venture," Karone replied.

"Terra Venture?" Zavier asked.

"Yes," Karone replied.

"But what about Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley?" Kamilah asked.

"We'll be back to visit," Ashley replied.

"When are we leaving?" Zavier asked.

"We're leaving as soon as we can," Karone replied.

That evening, Karone had just finished putting their things on the ship. "Well, I guess this is it," she stated. Cassie walked over and hugged her.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" Cassie asked.

"I will," Karone assured.

Then she embraced Carlos and T. J. at the same time. "Make sure you come back once in awhile," T. J. insisted.

"I'll try," she murmured.

"Just make sure your kids stay out of trouble," Carlos chuckled.

"I'll try," she repeated.

She then embraced Ashley with a sad sigh. "Thank you, for everything. Just take care of Andros," Karone whispered.

"Don't you worry about Andros, I'll take care of him," Ashley assured her.

"I know you will," Karone laughed.

She then hugged her brother tight. "Take care of yourself, Karone. Take care of your kids too," he insisted.

"I will," she assured him.

She kissed her brother's cheek goodbye before getting on the ship with her kids.

When she arrived at Terra Venture, she looked over to see Zavier awake, but Kamilah was asleep. "Zavier, would you wake your sister up for me?" She asked. Zavier walked over to his sister and gently woke her up. Karone picked Kamilah up and placed her on her hip and took her son's hand.

She got off the ship and saw her friends from the Galaxy Team standing there. She placed Kamilah on the ground and Kendrix and Maya walked over to her. Both girls embraced her with sadness in their hearts for the young woman. "We're sorry about what happened to Zhane," Maya mourned. Karone sighed and she let them go. Then along came Damon, Kai, and Mike. They embraced the girl they once thought of as their friend and sister. Then they watched as Leo stood in front of Karone. In tears, Karone threw her arms around his neck and cried. Leo ran circles on her back and tried to soothe her sobs. Maya and Kendrix took Zavier and Kamilah to their new home and Leo walked Karone to the park, a place they always went when one of them was upset.

Karone sat down and tried to calm down, but Zhane had been dead for a few days and the wounds were still very fresh. Leo sat next to her and she leaned against him. "The hard part about his death was trying to explain to my little girl that her daddy won't be come home," she whispered. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed the side of his head against the top of her head.

"You'll get through this, Karone. We'll be here for you whenever you need a shoulder to lean on, we'll be here," he murmured.

"You're such a good friend, Leo."

Leo sighed and wrapped both arms around her and then he tucked her head under his chin letting her cry freely against him.

That night, Karone was asleep in her old room and Leo came into check on her. He looked over at her nightstand to find a picture of her and Zhane near the lake in Angel Grove. It was taken the day Zhane had proposed. He looked over at the girl he always loved, but he knew that she was in love with Zhane so he didn't get in the way. He knew that now he had to push aside his personal feelings for the young widow and help her heal. Leo placed the blanket over Karone's shivering body and placed a friendly kiss on the side of her head. "Welcome home, Karon. I'll always be here for you," he whispered. He then left to get some sleep himself.


	4. Karone's Memories

Chapter 4: Karone's Memories

Karone had dropped her kids off at school and decided to go back home to finish unpacking. As she came back to her house, she opened the door and looked around the empty house. She was about to go to her room when she tripped over one of Kamilah's toys. She picked it up to find that it was the stuffed wildcat Zhane bought Kamilah for her third birthday. Karone sat down with the stuffed toy in her arms with tears in her eyes. "Zhane," she whispered. She closed her eyes and the memories of the past came in.

(Flashback)

(Seven Years Ago)

Karone and the rest of the group were celebrating her eighteenth birthday, Andros, Karone, and Zhane had decided celebrate birthdays along with their friends. She was having the time of her life; not knowing what Zhane had planning. She was talking to Cassie and Ashley when Zhane tapped her on the shoulder. "Karone, uh...can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Zhane took her hand and led her towards the lake. "Zhane, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day," she commented.

"Well, that's because today is a special day for two reasons. One because its your birthday and two because of this," he stated.

Karone watched as Zhane knelt down onto one knee, grasp her hand in his, and he looked up into her eyes with a smile. "Karone, will you marry me?" He asked. He moved his hand up and the ring sat in front of her. Karone smiled with grateful tears and looked at Zhane.

"Yes, Zhane, of course I'll marry you," she replied.

Zhane placed the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. Everyone was clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple. Andros walked over and embraced Karone. He shook Zhane's hand and gave him a small glare. "You better take great care of my sister," he instructed. Zhane got into attention pose and saluted.

"Yes, sir," he mocked.

Everyone laughed and then they continued on with the celebration.

(Six Years Ago)

Karone was sitting in the living room waiting for Zhane to come home from work. She was a little nervous, but she was also very excited. Today she had found out something that would change everything. She looked up when she heard the door close and the keys dropped onto the table in he hall. "Karone, are you home?" Zhane asked.

"I'm in here," she replied.

Zhane came in with a smile. "Hey," he greeted. He gave her a kiss and held her hand.

"Hey," she greeted back once the kiss was broken.

He was about to walk into the kitchen when she grabbed his hand. "Zhane, I have something to tell you," she stated. He shrugged and sat down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I went to see Dr. Daniels today and she told me something that's wonderful."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Zhane's eyes widened and he was silent. Karone was getting nervous, but then she laughed when he scooped her up and spun her around. "Now I can't wait to tell Andros," he laughed.

"So, you want the baby?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want the baby. This is great, Karone. We get to raise something we created together."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "I love you Karone and I love this baby," he assured her. He then gave her a kiss. When they pulled from the kiss, she placed her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He held her close and tucked her head under his chin. They stayed like that for a long time before calling everyone over to tell them about the baby.

(Nine Months Later)

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Dr. Daniels announced. Karone sat up with Zhane's help and watched as he walked over to the nurses once their son was cleaned and wrapped up in a blue blanket. He held the boy and smiled at Karone.

"Here, he is," he murmured.

Karone took the boy into her arms with tears in her eyes. "Oh my goodness," she whispered. She touched his soft cheek with a smile. "Hello, my sweet baby boy," she whispered. Zhane wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head as he looked at their son. Their first child and he was a strong boy. They knew he was going to be just like his dad. They looked up to see their friends come in. Andros and Ashley looked at the boy with smiles on their faces.

"Here's your nephew," Zhane announced quietly.

Karone placed the baby into Ashley's arms and smiled as she watched her sister-in-law cradle the baby in her arms. "Andros, look at him," she murmured. Andros smiled and looked at his sister and brother-in-law.

"I'm proud of both of you," he stated.

Karone smiled and then she sat back with a sigh. "After long hours of labor, he better be a great boy," she quipped. Everyone chuckled softly before Ashley placed the boy back into Zhane's arms.

"What do you plan to name him?" Dr. Daniels asked.

Karone looked at Zhane before answering her. "We were going to name him Zavier," she replied.

"That's a strong name, for a strong boy," Andros commented.

When everyone passed the nursery window, they commented about the beautiful baby in his crib that sat in the front row.

(Two Years Later)

Karone and Zhane were sitting in the living room talking when Zavier came running downstairs. "Mommy, daddy," he called.

"We're in here, son," Zhane informed.

Zavier came in and sat down in front of his parents. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, son, mommy and I have something to tell you," Zhane replied.

"Sweet heart, we're going to have a baby," Karone announced.

"YEAH!" Zavier exclaimed.

They laughed and embraced their son.

(Nine Months Later)

"It's a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Daniels announced. Karone smiled at Zhane and then she gladly took her baby girl into her arms. As soon as she entered her arms, the baby stopped crying. Zhane sat next to her like he had when Zavier was born. He touched his daughter's tiny hand with a smile.

"Hey, sweet heart, I'm your daddy," he whispered.

"And I'm your mommy," Karone whispered.

Zavier then entered the room and Zhane had him up on the bed. "Zavier, we want you to meet your new baby sister, Kamilah," Karone stated. Zavier looked at the sleeping baby with a smile.

"I like her," he stated.

"So does that mean we can take her home?" Zhane teased.

"Yeah."

Karone smiled and looked at Kamilah.

(Three Years Later)

"Happy birthday dear Kamilah, happy birthday to you," everyone chanted. Kamilah smiled as she blew out her candles. Everyone clapped and then Kamilah started giggling in her seat. Karone placed a kiss on the side of her daughter's head.

"Happy birthday, sweet heart," she murmured.

"And daddy has a special present for his big girl," Zhane announced.

He placed a box in front of her and she ripped open the wrapping paper. As everyone else was eating, they were also watching the little girl pull out a wildcat. "Kitty," she giggled. Zhane smiled and kissed the side of Kamilah's head.

"That's right, sweet heart, kitty," Zhane stated.

"Thank you daddy," she giggled.

She kissed Zhane on the cheek and Karone smiled at her husband and daughter. "You're welcome, sweetie," he murmured.

(End Flashbacks)

Karone was in full-blown tears now as she looked at the wildcat in her arms. "Oh, Zhane, why did you have to go so soon? Why did you have to leave me? We were supposed to grow old together. We were supposed to live the rest of our lives together," she sobbed. She clutched the wildcat to her chest and cried.

Maya was walking towards the house and was about to knock on the door when she heard crying. She opened the door to find Karone sobbing with her daughter's wildcat clutched to her chest. Maya came over and kneeled in front of her. "Karone, look at me," she insisted. Karone looked at her with tears falling down her face.

"It's not fair, Maya. It's just not fair. I miss him so much," she babbled.

Maya sat next to Karone and pulled her in her arms. She allowed her to cry against him and sighed sadly. She knew what it was like to the ones you love. She had experienced it when her people were turned into stone. Now that she looked at Karone, she was a young woman that was already a widow. She had lost her husband and there was nothing she could do, but comfort her and help her get over Zhane's death and move on with her life.


	5. The Nightmare, the Comfort

Chapter 5: The Nightmares, the Comfort

A few months hadpassed and Karonewas still trying to move on with her life. Well, one day,Karone had just dropped her children off at school and she decided to spend a little time to herself before going to the lab to help Kendrix out. She yawned and sat down. "Hey, you look exhausted," a familiar voice commented. Karone looked up to see Leo standing there.

"Hi, Leo," she greeted.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked.

"No, go ahead."

Leo sat down and he looked at the sky. "It's a nice day," he commented.

"Yeah, it is," she replied.

He then looked over at her. "How are you holding up?" He asked. Karone sighed as she played with her wedding ring.

"I'm hanging in there. I still just wish that he'd be here," she replied.

Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a sigh. "Hey, if you need anything, remember that we'll always be here for you," he reminded.

"Thanks for being here, Leo," she murmured.

Leo nodded and watched the girl lean against him and sighed.

That night, Karone had just gone to bed and Leo was just about to leave. He and Karone were talking for a long time and she had fallen asleep on the couch. So he gladly put her to bed. After making sure her children were okay, he decided to head out. However, he heard moaning and whimpering coming from Karone's room. He walked up the stairs and towards her room.

When he entered her room, he found her tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat was glistening on her forehead. He hurried over and tried to wake her up.

(Karone's Dream)

"ZHANE! ZHANE WHERE ARE YOU?" She called. She ran through a dark hallway and burst through a door. She gasped when two hideous monsters grabbed her arms and held her down. She gasped when she saw Zhane being held down by the leader of the monsters.

"Give up helping the people of Aquitar and I will set your beloved wife free," the leader snapped.

"Never," Zhane hissed.

The leader put a sword underneath Zhane's chin. "Then you will be destroyed," he snapped.

"ZHANE!" Karone screamed.

"I'll do anything, but please just don't let my wife watch me die," Zhane begged.

"You should have thought of that before deciding to stay true to your friends on Aquitar," the leader snapped.

Karone watched in horror as the leader stood a few feet from her husband. "ZHANE!" She called out. Zhane looked over at her.

"I'm so sorry, Karone. I love you so much," he murmured.

"FIRE!"

"NO!"

(End Dream)

"ZHANE! ZHANE!" Karone screamed. Leo was shaking her trying to get her to wake up.

"Karone, Karone, Karone, wake up. Wake up," he urged.

Karone gasped when she woke up and sat up. Leo saw tears falling down her face. "Karone," he whispered. Karone looked to her side to find Leo sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Leo?" She asked.

Leo nodded and he found himself holding her. "I keep having that dream about him. I keep dreaming of watching him getting killed in front of me," she sobbed. Leo rocked her back and forth like a young child and stroked her hair.

"It was a nightmare, Karone, it'll pass," he assured her.

"I just wish I could've helped him," she whispered.

"There was nothing you could have done. You would have been killed too and your children would be left orphans."

"I just miss him."

"I know you do."

"When will these nightmares end?"

"Time will have them end, Karone. There's another thing too. Stop thinking about it before falling asleep. Think of something happy that you have in your life."

Karone looked at him. "Like what?" She asked.

"Think about your children, your family, and your friends," he replied.

Karone sighed and held his hand. "You're such a great friend, Leo. Thank you so much," she murmured. Leo kissed her forehead and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave me yet," she begged. Leo looked at her to find that she really didn't want him to leave. "Just stay with me until I fall asleep," she whispered. He nodded and the next thing he knew, he was laying next to her on the bed. He knew she only wanted this so she could get some sleep. He knew she needed the sleep. Before Leo knew it, when Karone fell asleep, he did too.

Early the next morning, Leo woke up and found himself in Karone's bed. He looked over to see Karone still fast asleep. He decided to take his leave and left the house.

When he got back to his house, he threw his keys up on the counter and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. "That was stupid, but we didn't do anything. I just fell asleep next to her," he reminded himself. He sighed and leaned back. "Yeah, I fell asleep next to the girl I have loved for years," he mumbled.

Karone woke up and yawned. She remembered what happened last night and quickly looked over her shoulder. She sighed in relief when she found that Leo was already gone. "I shouldn't have asked him to do that," she mumbled. She then got up and went to take her kids to school.


	6. Denying Him

Chapter 6: Denying Him

"So, he spent the night at your house?" Maya asked. The three women were walking through the park on a Saturday, two days after Leo spent the night at Karone's house.

"Yeah, he did," Karone replied.

Kendrix sighed as she looked down at the ground. "He loves you, you know," she commented. Karone sighed and shook her head.

"Me? No, I'm just a widow with two kids," Karone insisted.

"To him, you're an angel," Maya stated.

Karone stopped short and looked at them. "Guys, I can't fall in love with Leo its too soon," she insisted. Maya walked over and placed a hand on Karone's shoulder.

"Karone, it has been months since Zhane's death. You have to move on," Kendrix insisted.

"I can't move on, Kendrix. I still have a hard time getting Zhane's death out of my head at night. I'm too afraid to fall in love with Leo," Karone explained.

Maya sat Karone down. "Karone, you came here to start over. Dwelling on Zhane's death won't help you start over," she pointed out.

"How would you know? Huh? You have Mike, your precious husband. You also have Matthew and Morgan. Don't you dare start lecturing me about starting over because you don't have to have that chance," Karone snapped.

Maya stepped back in disbelief and sighed sadly. Karone saw that she had hurt her friend and stood up. "Maya, I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, you're right. I don't have to start over with my life, but I do know what its like to get hurt," she stated.

She walked over to the playground to a little boy and a little girl. "Matt, Morgan, we're going home," she informed. She picked Morgan up and held Matt by the hand. Karone got up.

"MAYA, WAIT!" She called.

Maya stopped and looked over at her. She then walked back over. Karone could see the hurt in her eyes. "You know what, Karone. I know what its like to lose people you love. I lost my people. _My_ friend, _my_ family were all turned to stone. So, don't you dare start telling _me_ that I have no idea what it feels like to lose people you love," she snapped.

She then walked away with her two children. Kendrix looked over at the girl and saw that Karone was stunned. "Karone, you had hurt Maya with those words. She does know what its like to lose people you love. Remember that. Listen, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later," Kendrix stated. She then walked away. Karone sighed and then she decided to take her kids home.

Later that day, Karone and Leo were walking on the beach. "Listen, Leo, I'm sorry about having my troubles put on your shoulders," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Karone. I care about you," he assured

Karone sighed and then she looked at him. He touched her face and smiled at her. Karone smiled back and then she felt his lips press against hers. She kissed him back, but then she pushed him away. "I can't!" She gasped. She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Karone, wait," he insisted.

"No, I can't wait. I just did something wrong," she stated.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I kissed another man."

"Karone, Zhane is gone and he's never coming back."  
"I KNOW THAT!"

"You know that, then you know that he'd want you to move on with your life and not dwelling on the past. I'll do anything you want. What do you want?"  
"What I want is to wake up and find my husband holding me in his arms."

She then walked away in tears.


	7. The Help from a Brother

Chapter 7: The Help from a Brother

For three days Karone didn't leave the house. She would have Kendrix drop the kids off at home. Maya was worried about her friend. She decided to go see her and talk to her about Leo. He was heartbroken since Karone had denied his heart.

When she came into the house, she walked upstairs and opened the door to find Karone lying in her bed in the dark. "Karone, this isn't healthy," she informed. Karone sat up with tear trails on her face. Tears were still falling down her face.

"I really hurt him, didn't I?" She asked.

Maya sat next to her and placed her arm around her shoulders. "Yes, you did hurt him. He loves you so much, but yet you denied him," she replied.

"I can't love him, Maya. I just can't," Karone murmured.

"Why can't you love him?"  
"I can't love him, because it would show that I am having someone replace my husband."

"You can't replace Zhane. He was your first husband, your first love, and the father of you two beautiful children."

"I won't love him."

"Do you love him though?"

Karone was quiet and Maya had an idea. "Karone, just get some sleep. I'll be here," she assured her. When Maya was about to leave, Karone called out to her.

"Maya, I'm sorry for what I said to you," she apologized.

"I know."

Maya left the room and went into the Megaship. She walked over to the main screen. "DECA, contact Andros on Earth," she instructed. Andros then appeared on the screen.

"Andros, its Maya," she informed.

"What's wrong with Karone?"

"She has fallen in love with Leo. However, she won't admit it."

"Why not, it has been almost eight months."

"She's afraid she'll erase Zhane from the family permanently."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come here and explain to her that falling in love with Leo doesn't mean she'll erase Leo from her family."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Maya nodded and then she turned off the communication.

Later that day, Andros and Ashley arrived and Maya quickly walked over to them. "I finally got out of her bedroom. She's downstairs," Maya informed. Andros nodded and went inside.

"Where are Zavier and Kamilah, they're going to be so happy to see Andrew and Andrea again," Ashley stated.

"They're playing in their bedroom," Maya replied.

Ashley called her children out of the ship and they went inside.

Karone was lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket when the door opened. Andros came into the living room and saw his beloved sister lying on the couch. "Karone," he murmured. Karone sat up and looked to see that it was Andros.

"Andros?" She asked.

He walked over, but she ran to him and embraced him. Andros hugged her tight and sighed. "Karone, what is going on with you?" He asked. He let her go and held her at arm's length. "Maya told me everything," he stated. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I can't love him, Andros. I want to love him, but I can't," she insisted.

"No, you don't want to love him."

Karone let him go. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"If you want to love him you would love him. You don't want to love him, because of Zhane," Andros replied.

"That's not true," she denied.

"It is true, or you would be with him now."

Karone sat down with her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. Andros sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Listen to your heart, Karone," he murmured.

"What if I can't hear it?"

He placed a kiss on the side of her head. "You'll figure something out," he assured her.

That night, Ashley was putting her children to bed when Karone came in. "Here, let me help," she insisted. She picked Kamilah up and put her into her bed.

"Mommy, could you tell me how you met daddy?" She requested.

Karone sat down and explained everything. Once Kamilah was asleep, she placed a kiss on her forehead. She kissed Zavier goodnight before leaving the room.

Andros walked into Karone's room to see her lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. "Andros, I'm afraid," she murmured.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm afraid that if I give my heart to Leo fully that I'll lose him too," she replied.

"You won't lose him," Andros assured her.

"How do you know that? How do you know that Leo won't be called out on a mission and be killed just like Zhane?"

"I know that, because Leo put up his morpher for good."

"Zhane did too."

"Leo doesn't go on anymore missions."

Karone sighed and Andros held her to him. "Leo won't leave you, Karone, Zhane hasn't left you," he assured her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Zhane's dead," Karone mumbled.

"He may be dead, but he lives inside your heart and your kids."

She started to cry again and Andros let her cry against his shoulder.

****

Author's Note: Will Karone give into her heart's desire and let herself fall in love with Leo? Or will she live with heartbreak and let herself die slowly?


	8. Falling in Love

Chapter 8: Falling in Love Again

Leo was skipping stones on the water with a heavy heart. He loved Karone more than anything else in the universe. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to love her, take care of her, and maybe someday marry her. He wanted to spend the rest of the his life with her and have kids with her. He dreamt about making her his bride since the day he first laid eyes on her all those years ago. He had his heartbroken twice. The first time was when she married Zhane. The second time was when she denied his heart. Leo threw the last stone into the water and stared at the ripples. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead and went to leave. "Don't go," a voice insisted. Leo turned around to find Karone standing there.

"Karone," he whispered.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Karone, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you," she replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I want to ask you something."

Leo crossed his arms and looked at her. "And that would be what?" He asked. Karone sighed and looked at him.

"Why are you so nice to me, Leo? You were always nice to me. Even though I have pushed you away so many times you were still so kind to me," she stated.

Leo sighed and looked at her. "Do you want to know the real truth?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He stood there and had to tell her the real truth. "Because I love you and I'll always love you," he confessed. Karone smiled and was about to say something when he kept going. "I have loved you since the day I first saw you. I kept my distance because of Zhane. Then all of a sudden during these past few months, my heart just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to hold you, love you, and kiss you. If only you feel the same way," he insisted. Karone sighed and walked closer to him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you too, Leo. I realized it last night when Andros came to talk to me. I really do love you," she confessed.

Leo took her into his arms and she cried against him. "I just don't want to be hurt again," she sobbed. He held her to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I won't leave you, Karone. I promise you," he murmured.

Karone sighed and buried her head into his shoulder. Andros and Ashley were watching with a grin. Leo lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Karone kissed him back and placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Andros looked at Ashley with a grin. "Mission accomplished," he chuckled. Ashley giggled and left with her husband behind her. Leo and Karone pulled out of the kiss because of the lack of air. Karone reached up and touched his face.

"Is this a dream?" He asked.

"If it is a dream, then I'm both happy and sad."

"Why is that?"

"I'm happy because I'm finally able to fall in love again. I'm sad, because if this is a dream then that means I'll be waking up soon and this would fade away."

Leo pulled her close and stared into her eyes. "This is no dream, Karone," he assured her. Karone smiled and kissed him again.

That evening, Zavier and Kamilah were shocked to see there mother coming into the house with a big smile on her face. Since their father's death she didn't smile. All of a sudden, she came in with a huge smile on her face. Ashley came out of the kitchen with a smile. "I see that you have finally told him," she pointed out.

"I did, and he kissed me," Karone answered while giggling like a school girl.

Ashley smiled and hugged her sister-in-law, who was finally happy. Kamilah walked over and Karone picked her up. "Mommy, is Leo going to be my new daddy?" She asked. Karone smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I hope so, sweet heart," she replied.

Zavier felt the anger going through him and went upstairs. However, they didn't notice. They were all so happy for Karone and Leo. Zavier was furious. He didn't want another man to take his father's place in the family. He didn't want Leo to become his new father. He wanted his father back. He wanted Zhane back in their lives again. He had to understand that no matter what, his father was going to be with him forever. He was going to be with his family and friends.

That night, as everyone slept, a window flew open and a silver light entered the room. The light faded a bit only to reveal Zhane. He walked into Andros and Ashley's room and placed a hand on Andros's shoulder. "Goodbye my friend, take care of Karone for me," he murmured. He walked over to the other side of the bed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good luck with this little one," he murmured. He placed a hand on her stomach before leaving.

He walked into his children's room and placed a kiss on Kamilah's forehead. "Hey, sweet heart. Daddy's here and here I'll be," he murmured. He then walked over to Zavier. "Hey, buddy, don't worry about your mom loving Leo. I'll always be here as long as you want me to be here," he assured him. Then he went to say goodbye to one more person.

Zhane entered his wife's room and saw her sleeping peacefully at last after all these months. He saw a necklace around her neck and saw that she had put her old wedding rings on a chain. "I'm very happy for you, Karone. Don't dwell on me like they have told you. Loving Leo is the best thing that you could've done. He'll now take on my mission and my mission was to protect and love you forever," he murmured. He kissed her on the lips and left after saying goodbye to his niece and nephew.


	9. Time Together

Chapter 9: Time Together

Karone was at the daycare with her daughter and the other kids playing a little game of tag. Karone laughed as her daughter. "MOMMY, HELP ME!" Kamilah called. Karone smiled and then Leo picked Kamilah up and ran away from the other kids.

"I'll protect you, Kamilah," he stated.

Kamilah giggled and then the parents came to get their kids. Kamilah then hugged Leo with a smile. Leo hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

When they got home, Karone took Kamilah upstairs for a nap while Leo was waiting for her in the living room. "Leo, Kamilah wants you," she informed. Leo got up and went upstairs.

Kamilah was snug in her bed when Leo came in. "Hey, you should be getting some sleep," he insisted. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Kamilah," he whispered.

"Night, night, daddy," Kamilah yawned.

Leo was stunned at her words. Then he left to go into the living room.

He saw Karone sitting on the couch with a smile. "What's wrong?" She asked. Leo sat next to her in disbelief.

"Your daughter just called me daddy," he replied.

Karone smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Since the day we came here, she hoped that you'd be here daddy," she stated. Leo held her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe one day we can make it official," he commented.

Karone looked at him with a quizzical look. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing just yet. Maybe one day in the near future after everything is settled," he assured her. Karone sighed and closed her eyes when he placed a kiss on her lips.

When they were expecting Zavier to be home soon, Karone was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "Leo, stop," she giggled.

"When have you become less playful?" He asked.

"Since I became a mother to two children,' she replied.

"Come on, just a little fun."

"No."

"Please."  
"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Can we have just a little bit of fun?"

She looked at him with a smile. "Maybe later, if you're a good boy," she commented. Leo pouted but then he pulled her into another kiss. They heard the door to the kitchen close rather sharply and looked over to see Zavier standing there. "Hey, honey," she greeted. Zavier glared at Leo.

"Get your hands off my mom," he snapped.

"Zavier," Karone scolded.

"I said get your hands off my mom."

"Zavier, you better apologize to Leo this minute."  
"NO!"

Karone watched as her son ran upstairs and sighed. "I'll be back," she informed. She walked up the stairs to Zavier's bedroom. "Zavier, what has gotten into you?" She demanded.

"He's not dad," Zavier replied.

"I know he's not dad."

"And you broke your promise."

"Excuse me?"

"You promised that no one will take dad's place. You said that dad will always be in our family. I came home and found you kissing Leo like dad didn't even exist."

"Zavier, you better stop right there."

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell you that I haven't broken my promise."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't and we can argue about this all night, but I am telling you now that I better not find you treating our guest like that ever again. I raised you better than that."

"You promised that no one can take daddy's place," he insisted.

Karone stroked her son's hair with a sigh. "And no one will take your daddy's place. Daddy is always going to be with us," she assured him.

"Kamilah likes Leo. She wouldn't care if you married him," he mumbled.

"Oh, sweet heart, she was so little when it happened. She really doesn't have any memory of your father. She will know who he is and what he did through my memories and the pictures we have of him."

Zavier sighed and Karone had him go downstairs and apologize to Leo.

Leo was trying not to burn dinner when Zavier walked over to him. "Leo, I'm sorry for being so mean," he apologized. Leo picked him up with a smile.

"You are forgiven little man," he chuckled.

Leo smiled at the young boy and looked over at Karone. "Hey, is it okay if I kiss your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not looking," Zavier replied.

The two adults laughed before Leo put the boy back on the floor. He walked over to Karone and pulled her into his arms. He then gave her a kiss.


	10. The New Member of the Family

Chapter 10: The New Member of the Family

Leo and Karone were walking around the park together while watching the kids play. Kamilah still called him daddy, but this time everybody thought it was cute. Karone gasped when a kid pushed Kamilah off the slide and she hit the ground with a big thump. She started crying and they both ran to her. "Daddy," she whimpered. Karone looked at the cut on her elbow. Kamilah then lifted her arm up with tears running down her face. Leo took the arm and kissed the cut.

"There, now it'll be all better," he informed.

Kamilah smiled and kissed Leo's cheek. Karone sighed and stood up.

Later that afternoon, Leo had the kids take a nap, especially when Zavier gave him an attitude again. Karone was finishing her meeting for a job at the school's kindergarten. After that was done, Karone was feeling a bit nervous. She wanted this job. Since she was doing a great job at the daycare. At least the job would pay the bills, get clothes on her kids' backs, and food on the table. Leo walked over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I just hope I get this job," she replied.

"Well, you've been working at the daycare for months. And you helped me out with the daycare when we were rangers. You might have a chance."  
"I did go back to school when I went back to KO-35 after Trakeena was defeated. I finished college and got a degree in teaching."

"Then you should get this with no problem."

Karone sighed and gave him a kiss. Zavier came downstairs and looked at his mother and her boyfriend. "Mom, did you get the job?" He asked. Just as he asked the question, the principal appeared on screen.

"Ms. Karone," he called.

Karone turned around to look at him. "I'm happy to tell you that you have got the job. You start next week Tuesday," he informed.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Mr. Comer, thank you so much," she told him.

Mr. Comer then hung up and Karone smiled at Leo. Leo smiled back and embraced her. Just then, the screen beeped again. Andros appeared. "Karone, you have to come to the hospital right away," he informed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ashley had just gone into labor," Andros replied.

Karone had Leo go get Kamilah and they went to the hospital.

When they came in, Andros was there to see them. "She's doing fine, the doctor said that it shouldn't be long now. I should be getting back to her," Andros insisted. They nodded and he went back to his wife.

An hour later, Andros came out with a smile. "I'm happy to announce that we have a newborn baby boy," Andros announced. Karone jumped up and hugged her brother. Andros hugged her back with a smile. "She's waiting for you," he told her. Karone and Leo followed him to the room. They left Kamilah and Zavier at the playroom for the kids.

Ashley was sitting up with the baby in her arms and looked up when her friends and husband came in. Karone looked at her nephew with a smile. "He's so beautiful," she whispered. Leo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, what do you plan on naming him?" Leo asked.

Andros and Ashley looked at each other before answering him. "We're naming him Zhane," he replied. Karone choke back a sob and Leo wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. "Zhane meant a lot to all of us, Karone. We'd like to name him after Zhane," Andros added. Karone could only nod, because no other words could come out of her mouth. Leo then walked into the hall.

He leaned back against the wall and pulled out a black, velvet box. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "I just hope she'll have me one day," he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "I just don't want to compete with Zhane anymore," he added. He then walked down the hall and walked to the old Megaship.

"Welcome, Leo," DECA greeted.

"Thanks, DECA. DECA, get the ship ready for a trip," he instructed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I'll be back in a day."


	11. Karone's Decision

Chapter 11: Karone's Decision

Karone was on her way home from her meeting with Principal Comer. When she walked into the house, she found Leo's duffel bag in the living room. "Leo?" She called. Leo came downstairs and found her standing there. "Leo, w-what are you doing?" She asked. Leo walked down the stairs and answered her at the same time.

"I'm leaving, Karone," he replied.

"Leaving, where will you go?"

"I'm not sure."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be gone until I figure out what to do."

"What are you talking about?"

Leo stopped in front of her. "I'm tired of trying to compete with Zhane. I'm leaving until then," he replied. Karone watched as he grabbed his bag and walked to do the door. She sat down in disbelief. "Who do you love, Karone, Zhane or me?" He asked. She stared at him. "Well, until you figure that out, I'll be seeing you sometime," he told her. He then left. Karone placed her hands over her face and cried.

Leo got onto his motorcycle and drove it to the Megaship.

Karone sat back and wiped her tears away. "What am I going to do?" She thought to herself.

"You go after him, that's what," a familiar voice replied.

Karone looked over her shoulder to find her late husband standing there. "Zhane!" She gasped. He nodded and she stood in front of him. She went to touch his face when her hand went straight through him. "I can't touch you," she whispered.

"I am dead, Karone. You have to accept that," he insisted.

"I do accept that."

"No you don't. If you did, you'd be moving on by now. You told Leo that you loved him, but you never gave him your heart. I've been watching you. Sure you shared your tender moments, but I know this. I know you've been thinking about me every time he kissed you."

"How can I love someone else when you were the man I loved?"

"You love Leo. I can see it in your eyes. All you have to do is open to him all the way. You haven't done that."

Karone sat down and Zhane sat across from her. "Karone, our children need a father and you need someone to love you. You need someone to love back," he insisted. She nodded and lowered her head. "Hey," he murmured. She looked up at him and into those eyes that captivated him years ago. "I'll always be with you, Karone. And hey, I'll always love you," he reminded.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He then disappeared. "Go after him," he instructed before disappearing. Karone sat back with a sigh. She then jumped up and ran to get her old jet jammer.

She flew to the Megaship and saw Leo getting on the ship. "LEO!" She called. She jumped off her jet jammer and ran to him. "LEO, WAIT!" She called. Leo stopped and looked at her. She stopped in front of him. "I'm so sorry. I haven't been so honest with you," she apologized.

"Karone, I can't keep having my heart broken," he insisted.

"I won't anymore. I do love you, Leo. Please don't leave me now."

Leo put his duffel bag down and embraced her. Karone hugged him back. "I love you, Leo," she whispered.

"And I you," he whispered back.

He then pulled away slightly and looked at her. "Karone, I want to ask you something. Something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time," he murmured.

"What is it?" She asked.

Leo then got down on one knee, grasped her hands in his, and he looked up into her eyes. "Karone, I love you more than anything. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. Karone smiled and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, Leo Corbett, I'll marry you," she replied.

Leo stood up and gave her a hug. He then removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. Karone looked at him and gave him a kiss.

That night, Leo and Karone were fast asleep in each other's arms when Zhane came back into the room. He smiled to see how happy Karone was. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You better take care of her, Leo," he murmured. Then he disappeared.


	12. With this Ring I thee Wed

Chapter 12: With this Ring, I thee wed

Karone stood in her room looking at her old wedding band that sat on the table top, making it look like it was watching her. "Mommy?" Kamilah asked. Karone put her wedding ring in her jewelry box and turned to look at her daughter.

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" She asked.

"Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful," she replied.

Kamilah was wearing white buckle shoes, a pink flower dress, the necklace Zhane gave her, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid with pink flowers going through it.

"Mommy, can I call Leo daddy?" She asked.

Karone got down on her knees she placed her hands on her shoulders with a smile. "Of course you can call him daddy. If that's what you want to call him," she replied.

"I want to. Does that mean I don't love my other daddy anymore?" Kamilah asked.

"No, it won't, honey. Your daddy would want you to be happy," Karone replied.

"So, Leo makes you happy?"

Karone touched her daughter's face with a smile. "Yes, Leo makes mommy very happy," she replied.

"I'm happy too. I'm happy that you're happy," she told her.

Karone placed a kiss her daughter's forehead. "Mom, how do I look?" He asked.

Zavier was wearing black shoes, black pants, a white button-up shirt, a black bowtie, and a black jacket.

"Zavier, you look very handsome, you look just like your father," she told him. She placed a kiss on his cheek with a smile. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered. She stood up straight when she saw that it was Andros.

"Karone, you look beautiful," he murmured.

She spun around once with a smile.

Her hair was tied up in a bun and her crystal tiara sat in her hair. Her dress ended around her feet. It was made out of pure silk. She had a stripe of pink going from her shoulder to her waist. Then another pink stripe went down the skirt horizontally like the first stripe. There were no straps.

Andros walked over and held onto his sister's hands. "You look just like mom," he told her.

"Really?" She asked.

Andros nodded and hugged her tight. "Zhane would want to see you happy," he added. He kissed her cheek before pulling away. Kamilah hurried over to him.

"Uncle Andros, do you like my dress?" She asked.

Andros then kneeled in front of his niece with a smile. "Kamilah, you look just like your mommy. You are as pretty as an angel," he told her. Kamilah smiled and hugged her uncle. Andros then looked at Karone. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

He let Kamilah go and held his hand out to his sister. "Shall we?" He asked. Karone nodded and left the room.

Leo was a little nervous; at last he was marrying the woman of his dreams. Mike walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, little brother, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," Leo replied.

"That's natural. Hey remember when I married Maya?" He asked.

"Yeah, except you were ten time worse."

"Yep, but I pulled through it and now I'm a father to two great kids and another one on the way."

Leo looked at his brother in disbelief. "Maya's pregnant again?" He asked.

"Six weeks along," Mike replied.

"That's great news. Congratulations."

"Thanks, now it's time."

"Yeah."

Leo stood up and left.

Karone looked at her bridesmaids with a smile.

Their dresses were ice pink with spaghetti straps.

"You guys all look so beautiful," she told them. Maya smiled and walked over to her. She embraced her with a sigh.

"I am so happy for you, Karone. Leo and you both deserve it," Maya murmured.

Karone pulled back and held onto her hands. "Mike and you both deserve this baby," Karone answered. Andros tapped his sister's shoulder.

"Come on, Karone, it's time," he told her.

Karone nodded and slipped her arm around his. Then Andros watched as his wife and their two friends were walked down the aisle by Mike, Kai, and Damon.

Leo watched as his bride walked down the aisle. She looked absolutely gorgeous as his soon-to-be brother-in-law walked her down aisle. "Who gives this woman to wed?" The minister asked.

"I do," Andros replied.

He placed a kiss on her cheek with a smile. Leo walked over and Andros placed his sister's hand in Leo's hand and placed both of his hands onto them. "Take care of each other and love each other," he told them. Leo nodded and then he watched as Andros sat down next to Carlos, Cassie, T. J., and he rest of their friends.

"We are gathered here today to bring these two together in holy matrimony, Leonardo Corbett and Karone Silver," the minister started.

A silver light appeared in the back, unseen by the guests, and Zhane appeared. He was watching the ceremony with a smile on his face. "Do you Leonardo Corbett take Karone Silver to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love, honor, and cherish her from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Leo sighed as he looked at the girl he loved more than his life.

"I do," he replied.

"And do you Karone Silver take Leonardo Corbett to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and obey him from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister replied.

Karone took a deep breath. this was the second time she would vow to love a man. the second man she would vow to stay with for the rest of her life. "I do," she replied. Then Zavier came forth with the rings. Leo took one of the rings, held Karone's hand up, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Karone took the other ring, held Leo's hand up, and slipped the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed. Karone smiled at him and then the words that she waited to hear were finally said.

"With the powers invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced.

Leo then wrapped his arms around Karone's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Karone laughed slightly and hugged him tight. Leo kissed the side of her head and held her close.

During the reception, Karone was hugging Andros when she saw Zhane standing behind the trees. However, she didn't know that Leo had seen him too. Leo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you want to go over to him?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He grabbed her hands and they were able to sneak by their friends without being seen, except for Andros and Ashley.

Zhane smiled and sighed when he was able to be in human form for a short time. Karone and Leo stood in front of him. "You guys are so happy. I'm glad," he told them.

"I have to thank you, Zhane," she sighed.

"What for?" He asked.

"Without you coming to talk some sense into me, I wouldn't be here with Leo right now," she replied.

"I had to see the one girl I truly loved be happy, even though I'm not there," he assured her.

"Can I touch you?" She asked.

"Yes, I've been able to stay in human form for a little while, but then I have to go."

Karone walked over and hugged him tight with a sigh. Leo watched with a grin. He knew that Zhane would always have a place in Karone's heart, but he also knew that Karone loved him. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too. However, remember that I'm going to be watching over you," he whispered back.

He placed a kiss on the side of her head before letting her get back to Leo. "You take care of my girl, Leo," he told him. Leo reached over and shook his hand. Once Zhane let Leo's hand go, he went back into spirit form.

"I'll take care of her, Zhane. I'll take care of Kamilah and Zavier too," Leo assured him.

"I know you will."

He then looked at Karone. "I will always be here, Karone. I still live in our kids. Remember that," he added. She nodded and wiped a tear away. "Goodbye, Karone, Leo," he murmured. Then he disappeared. Karone sighed sadly, but Leo wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Goodbye, Zhane," they both whispered.

Then they went back to the party.

"DADDY, MOMMY!" Kamilah called. Leo smiled and picked Kamilah up. Zavier came over and Karone placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's have the family smile," the photographer instructed.

The picture was taken, and then everyone got into the picture.


	13. Enjoying the First Year

Chapter 13: Enjoying the First Year

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or LeAnn Rimes's song _I Need You_. I do own Zavier, Kamilah, Matt, Morgan, and the other characters that don't exist.

Karone and Leo had been married for three months. Zavier was getting used to having Leo in the house. The couple was enjoying each other's company when the kids were in bed.

One evening during their vacation, Leo caught his wife talking to Maya. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello, my beautiful princess," he greeted. He kissed the side of her neck with a smile.

"Hello, my knight in red spandex," Karone greeted back.

He then smiled at Maya. "How's Mike doing?" He asked.

"Mike's great. He's a little nervous though. After the scare with Morgan, he's afraid of what might happen," Maya replied.

"Well, let's see. Matt was born in your village. Morgan was born in the hospital, where do you think this one will be born?" Karone asked.

"Well, Mike's hoping that this one will be born at the hospital again," Maya replied.

"Well, good luck with that," Leo teased.

Karone shoved her husband again. "Be nice," she insisted.

"What's wrong having a little harmless fun?" He asked.

"You don't have fun with a woman full of hormones," Karone replied.

"Especially when she's four months pregnant," Maya agreed.

He then pulled Karone closer against him and looked over when Kamilah ran over to him. "Daddy, come play," she insisted. Karone pushed Leo towards the children.

"Go play with them," Karone told him.

Leo gave Karone a kiss before running off to play with his stepchildren. "Those kids really do love him," Maya commented.

"They really do. Kamilah was ecstatic when I told her that Leo and I were going to get married. Zavier was a little bit distant though," Karone stated.

"Well, he knew Zhane better than Kamilah did."

"Yeah, but now they're both happy to have Leo in their lives."

Both women laughed as the children pounced on him. "They enjoy playing with him," she added.

"That's because Leo's such a big kid," Maya agreed.

"I used to be. Then all of a sudden I grew up."

Maya placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's because you became a mother to two beautiful children," Maya stated.

"Yeah, now Leo should be growing up soon."

"Nah, Leo will always be Leo."

Karone nodded and then she had the same idea she had years ago. "I'll be back," she told her. Maya watched as Karone grabbed the hose. She was going to spray Leo. Leo jumped when the water hit him. Karone laughed and then he grabbed Kamilah.

"I have a hostage. You wouldn't hit a man with a child would you?" He asked.

Kamilah wiggled in his grasp. "Put me down, daddy," she insisted. Karone grinned evilly and then she yelped when someone grabbed her around her waist. "UNCLE MIKE!" Kamilah shouted. Karone saw her brother-in-law holding onto her.

"Leo, get the hose," Mike instructed.

Leo put Kamilah on the ground and went to get the hose. Karone tried to fight him off her. "What goes around comes around, my lovely wife," he laughed. Mike let her go and Leo sprayed her with the hose.

"NO!" She screeched.

Leo laughed and then he finally shut the hose off to look at his drenched wife. Karone glared at him. "You're going to pay for that," she play snapped.

"Really?" He asked.

Karone then attacked him. They both fell to the ground and everybody laughed at them. Leo finally had her pinned. "I win," he announced. Karone smiled and then placed a kiss on his lips. She then got off from underneath him.

"Now look at us, Leo," she whined.

Leo noticed that they were covered in dirt. "Well, that's what you get for spraying the former Red Galaxy Ranger," he teased. Karone playfully hit his arm before looking over at Zavier and Kamilah.

"Zavier, Kamilah, it's time to go home," she informed.

The kids whined, but then they got home.

Later, Karone came out of the shower and found her husband fast asleep. "He sleeps like a little child," she murmured. She walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I wasn't going to wake you," she replied.

"Hey, we're still going out."

He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to show you off to everyone on this planet," he murmured. He placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her.

They arrived at a dance club and looked at each other as a slow song started to play. Karone wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist. They both swayed to the music and it was as if everything disappeared.

I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you

Leo pressed his forehead against hers with a smile. "I love you, Karone," he murmured.

"I love you too, Leo," she answered.

He then kissed her and she kissed him back.


	14. Two Years Later

Chapter 14: Two Years Later

"Mrs. Corbett, we need one more push," the doctor instructed. Karone fell back against the pillows with tears of happiness and pain.

"I can't, I'm too tired," she whimpered.

"You have to, Mrs. Corbett," the doctor insisted.

Karone screamed in pain and Leo winced when she nearly broke his hand. She fell back against him and smiled when a baby's wail was heard throughout the room. "It's a handsome boy," the doctor announced. Karone sighed in relief and Leo wiped sweat from her forehead. He then stood up and took his son into his arms.

"Here he is," he murmured.

Karone took her son into her arms with a smile. "What are you going to name him?" She asked. Leo touched his son's little hand with a sigh.

"How about Lucas Kaleb Corbett?" He asked.

"I like it," she replied.

She touched her son's head with a smile. "My sweet, sweet Lucas," she whispered. She then let out a yawn and fell asleep. Leo looked at his son with a smile.

"Hey, buddy. I'm your dad. You'll be meeting your brother and sister tomorrow. They would be here today, but you were very late," he murmured.

He then saw a silver light in front of him and Zhane appeared. "Looks like you're happy," he commented.

"Yeah, I am," Leo answered.

"How's Karone?" he asked.

"She's exhausted. She was in labor for twelve hours."

Zhane walked over and touched Lucas's tiny hand. "Take care, Leo. You're going to be a great dad," he told him. Then he was gone. Leo watched as Zhane disappeared. Lucas opened his eyes and started to cry.

"This is going to some very long months," he commented.

Karone woke up and found her son fast asleep in his crib. She looked over at the bed next to her and found her husband fast asleep behind her. She turned over to look at him. She touched his cheek with a smile. Leo opened his eyes and smiled to see his beautiful wife smiling at him. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Not that long," she replied.

He touched her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. "I have to go," he informed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He stopped and smiled at her. "I could tell you miss Andros and the rest of your friends. I think we should go back to earth," he replied. Karone grabbed his hand.

"Are you seriously going to take me back to earth?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to go back to earth."

Before Leo could react, Karone threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, I want to go back to earth," she replied. Leo smiled and hugged her back. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I came here to start a new life. I did too. I have a great husband who just adores my children and we have a baby of our own. I want to go back to earth, Leo. I miss Andros and the rest of my friends," she explained.

"Then it's settled. We're going to earth," he announced.

"What about Mike and the rest of your friends?" She asked.

"Well, this was all our birthday gift to you," a voice replied.

Karone realized that it was her birthday. She looked up to see Mike, Maya, Kendrix, Damon, and Kai standing there. "Oh, you guys," she murmured. Maya and Kendrix walked over and embraced her. She looked over at her niece and nephew as they walked over to her.

"Auntie, Karone, are you really going to leave?" Morgan asked.

"Don't worry, Morgan, I'll be back to visit," she assured her.

She pulled her niece and nephew into her arms and gave them each a kiss. Just then, Lucas started to cry. "I'll get him," Leo assured her. He picked his son up and they all looked at the infant. Karone smiled and then she felt a breeze go by.

"I'll always be with you," a voice whispered.

Karone looked around and the only thing she saw a stream of silver going towards the sky. She smiled and then she looked at her son.

Author's Note: Sorry, there's one more chapter and then that's it. There might be a preview to my next story. Please review.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Karone stood out by the front door watching Leo play with their four children. Zavier was on Leo's back, Kamilah was hanging by his arm, Lucas was on one leg, and their two-year-old, Kendall, was on his other leg. She smiled as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She felt the baby move and looked up when a car pulled up. "UNCLE ANDROS! AUNT ASHLEY!" The children exclaimed. As Andros got out of the car, he was bombarded by his nieces and nephews. Ashley was laughing as she walked over with little Zhane holding her hand.

"Hey, buddy," Karone greeted.

"Hi, Aunt Karone," Zhane greeted.

Karone placed a kiss on his cheek before hugging Ashley. "How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was long and boring," Ashley replied.

They watched as Andrew and Andrea jumped out of the car and as their cousins attacked their father, they attacked Leo. "Ashley, aren't you forgetting somebody?" Karone asked. Ashley left little Zhane by his aunt while she went back to the car. She pulled out a baby carrier with a sleeping baby in it. Karone smiled as she looked at her little niece. "Hi, Angel," she greeted. Zhane had named his sister Angel, because he explained that his sister was as pretty as an angel the day she was born.

"So, when are we expecting the next Corbett?" She asked.

"Actually, there are two of them coming," Karone replied.

"Twins?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, twins. I told Leo, after these two, there aren't going to be anymore babies."

"I had to tell Andros that I don't want anymore kids after Angel was born. I told him that if he wanted more kids he's going to have to find a new wife."

Both women laughed at her comment before sending Zhane to go play with his cousins, brothers, and sisters. "I see that Zavier has gotten a lot better with Leo," Ashley commented.

"Yeah, he has. Zavier loves Leo just as much as he loved Zhane," Karone agreed.

Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't bother me anymore, Ash. I mean, it does hurt, but I know that he's in a better place now. He's watching over our children and me," Karone assured her. Ashley nodded and then they laughed as both men were pinned down by the children.

(Two Months Later)

Karone fell back against Leo and smiled when she heard the second baby's cry. "We have a little girl and a little boy," the doctor announced. Leo took his son and handed Karone their daughter. She then looked at Leo with a smile.

"These are defiantly our last children," she insisted.

Everyone in the room laughed and then the doctor walked over to them. "What would you like to name your children?" She asked.

"How about Liam Kyle Corbett?" He asked.

"I like it. How about Karissa Leah Corbett?" She asked.

"Perfect," he agreed.

She looked at her children with a smile. Her precious babies. She then looked over at her children as they came in. A smile came upon her face and then she looked at the night sky to see a bright shining star. She sighed and looked back at the sleeping infant.

Every night, Karone would sit Zavier and Kamilah down and she would tell them the story about Zhane, the Silver Ranger, their father, and her husband. She would tell them about all his adventures and her adventures. There was something that she would always treasure that she got from Zhane, his heart, and their children.

Karone went to Miranoi to start over with her life. What she got was so much more. She found love and she got four more beautiful children out of it. It was hard for her to fall in love with someone else, but she did and she knew that Zhane was watching.


End file.
